


The 'L' Word

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, little bit of sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally makes Dean say those four little letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'L' Word

Dean was almost electrically aware of Cas's presence. The angel had been standing by the counter in silence for a few minutes, listening to the Winchesters' conversation. Dean found it hard to concentrate; wanting to keep glancing back at Cas. 

“I'm telling you,” Sam sighed, sitting back from the open book on the table, “we're gonna need help with this one. Maybe Bobby knows some hunters in the area that could help us with this voodoo stuff. Dean? Earth to Dean.”

Dean snapped his head back to Sam. 

“What? Uh, yeah,” he nodded quickly, “We should call him.”

Castiel watched, as Sam gave Dean an odd look. Nervousness crept into the angel's mind. Was it obvious to Sam, what had taken place between Cas and Dean? Was Sam aware of the passionate embraces and kisses that Castiel had shared with Dean over the past few days? Dean had made it perfectly clear that he did not want his brother to know about it. But, was it possible that San had found out some how? The notion made Castiel feel sick with worry. 

Dean knew his little brother could tell something was off. And he hated when Sam was suspicious of him. 

“Look,” Dean began, attempting to redeem himself, “we're only gonna figure this out if we split up. You go question the neighbors and find out if they saw anything. I'll call Bobby and see if we can meet up with other hunters like you said. Deal?”

Sam sighed again, glancing at Cas. Castiel casually looked away, worried that Sam could somehow see the truth in his face. The angel heard Sam get up from the small motel table.

“Fine. I'll meet you at the diner in a few, then?” Sam said.

Dean was relieved, when Sam started for the door. He got up to follow his brother, happy that he was finally going to be left alone with Cas. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, “Gimme about an hour.”

Sam gave a nod before looking back to Cas. 

“You gonna help us?” he asked.

Castiel gulped, feeling both Sam's and Dean's eyes on him. The angel couldn't bring himself to look back up at Sam. He was still afraid that he would accidentally give away the secret that he had been trying so hard to hide. Dean finally broke the silence.

“I'll try to talk him into it,” he resolved.

Castiel listened closely, as Sam finally left the room. Once he was gone, Cas brought his eyes to Dean. The man exhaled as he shut the door, and turned around to meet eyes with Castiel. The two stared at each other for a moment, both searching their expressions. 

Dean could see the venerable yearning his Cas's face. He could tell it had been hard for Cas to keep this secret from Sam. Hell, it was probably difficult for Cas to keep any secrets. The dude was an open book.

Castiel watched Dean walk slowly toward him. Though he was fond of the intimate human acts in which they had indulged, it still made Castiel nervous to see Dean look at him this way; green eyes intense, with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Dean cleared the distance between them and captured Cas's mouth with his own. Cas's eyes shut as he embraced Dean, kissing him back as best he could. Dean snaked his arms around Cas's back as he plunged deeper in. Shit, he couldn't get enough of the taste.

Castiel clung to Dean, as he felt the man's hands slide forward to begin unbuttoning his white shirt. Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt and up his muscular back. The heat from Dean's body giving him chills; reminding him of their intimate time spent together. 

Once Cas's tie and shirt were open, Dean moved to kiss his neck. Cas breathed harshly as Dean lightly sucked at his skin. There was an odd sense of pride that Dean felt, whenever he could get Cas to feel like this; to feel human. Holding him close, Dean began to walk him toward the bed. 

Castiel allowed Dean to guide him backward, trusting his direction. Once close enough to the bed, Dean gently pushed him down; causing him to topple onto the bed. Castiel laid back on the mattress and watched, as Dean removed his own shirt. Cas gulped at the familiar sight of Dean's muscular torso... and the hand print on his arm. Memories of Dean's rescue flooded Castiel's mind, as Dean crawled on top of him.

Dean kissed Cas's lips again, feeling their bare chests press together. Dean had never felt this way before. He'd never been so hungry for the feeling of someone's touch, or the taste of someone's kiss. No one made him feel the way Cas did. Dean's lips found their way to Cas's neck again, this time slowly trailing down the center of his heaving chest.

Castiel watched Dean lips slide along his body from above. He swallowed harshly, as he stared down at the top of Dean's head. There was an overwhelming emotion stirring within the angel. This human was so important to him. Dean meant more to him than any other being in existence. More than Bobby, and Sam. More than his own celestial brothers and sisters. And Dean needed to know that. Dean needed to know how much he meant to Castiel.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas blurted, without another thought.

Dean's lips drew to a stop, as he stared at Cas's bellybutton. Embarrassment washed over him instantly. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Dean forced himself to look up at Cas, where the angel's eyes were as blue and serious as ever. Great job, Dean, Dean thought, you've made an angel fall in love with you. 

It took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean didn't like to admit that he loved someone. The look of slight horror on the man's face said as much. Cas looked away, feeling ashamed.

“I'm sorry,” he said, afraid that he might have changed the way Dean felt about him, “I shouldn't have... never mind.”

Dean felt terrible, at the sound of discouragement in Cas's voice. Didn't Cas understand that Dean felt the same way? Were these intimate times they shared not enough proof? Was he really going to have to say it? Cas's saddened face tugged at Dean's heart. The man sighed against the angel's stomach.

“Love is not about how much you say it, Cas,” Dean said softly, “It's about how much you prove it's true.”

Castiel blinked, returning his eyes to Dean. The blue orbs briefly trailed over the hand print on Dean's arm again. Dean noticed Cas's stare, and looked at the scar for himself. A smile flashed on his lips.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “just like that.”

Castiel returned the smile, reaching down to caress the darkened hand print. God, Dean could almost feel Cas's touch way down in the pity of his soul. Cas must have known how he felt long before Dean even considered it. It comforted Dean, to think that Cas loved him enough to go into hell to retrieve him. Without question. Without a second thought. Dean's eyes wandered back to Cas's again, getting lost in the ocean hues. He could feel it now; how much Cas meant to him in return...

“But if you've gotta hear it,” Dean sighed, seeing Cas's eyes light up, “Then... I love you, too. Asshole.”

Castiel smiled at the sound of Dean's voice saying the words. The angel carefully brought his hand over to gently touch Dean's face. Dean nuzzled his cheek deeper into Cas's palm, thinking that he might never get over how good it was to feel this way.


End file.
